The present invention is related to an optical sensor arrangement and a method for gesture detection.
Some gesture technologies require touching a screen or physically moving a mouse device. As an alternative touchless gesture mechanisms are developed. For example, cameras are being used to detect human gestures. However, these systems are expensive and complex and only work at long distances.
Document US 2012/0280904 A1 describes a method for detecting gestures using a multi-segment photodiode.